User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/A Spark of Clash Fandom: Part 5
Introduction I'm so sorry I'm this late. Anyways, I thank Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale, SPEAR GOBLIN, Mx78, and T0574084Z to thank for the existence of this Part! Also, I would appreciate a hefty 5'' comments to make Part 6. Also, since this blog is getting more popular, you can suggest if you'd like a small name change, or if you'd like to keep it the way it is. Since it's a bit more than the Spark it once was. Also, ''T0574084Z is a new SparkReplier (new term for fans of this series)! :D Aside from that, since there were no character suggestions on the previous part, I will simply use Mx78's idea of a Miner. Don't forget to comment -Name Change Suggestion/Don't Change -If You Liked It -What I Could Do To Make It Better -Character For The Next Part -If You Want Me To Change The Term For Fans Of This Series Chapter 5: Down Under (ground) It's not easy being a Miner. Sure we're Legendary, but that doesn't mean we work in the mines 6 hours a day, train another 4 hours, and sometimes battle for a painful 2 hours. We get to rest for only about 10 hours, with 2/4 hours to enjoy ourselves. ---- Today I was called into ANOTHER battle. In the preparation room, I saw a Mini P.E.K.K.A, a Knight, a Golem, some Spear Goblins, among others. I went up to said Knight, who was talking to said Mini P.E.K.K.A. We had a casual conversation, I learned their names, and we mostly discussed about the intensity of battle and related stuff. (P.S. Their names are) Knight=Kevin Mini P.E.K.K.A=Miles Spear Goblins=Sam,Steve,and Stanley. Golem=George Anyways, the battle then started. I was told to dig through the arena to the enemy Crown Tower, I managed to dig through the whole arena in just 1 second. Miner abilities I guess. Then Miles, Kevin, George and the Spear Gobs ran into the field. George was targeted by the tower before the rest. He was an excellent 'tank' while I kept whacking the tower with my Shovel. However the enemy king placed an Inferno Tower. Miles thankfully destroyed it before George died. So we eventually owned the Crown Tower. ---- Our push was left charging at the enemy King's Tower. Eventually, George Split. The two Golemites whacked the tower, while the Spear Gobs, Knight and I chipped damage, while Miles owned it. He fireballed us all, reducing most of us to half health, but missed the Spear Gobs. The king Tower got destroyed sooner than we thought. ---- We came home to see a typical Silver Chest and 30 Trophies. However, the king told us these were from last battle. BattleRewardChestCo., the Biggest Chest company in The Clash Universe, delivered us a Chest so big we couldn't fit it in the gatesl it was a Giant Chest. And 32 trophies. Eventually we had the grand Chest opening, with 2 Free Chests, a Crown Chest, a Silver Chest (Part 1), a Magical Chest (Part 2), a Golden Chest (Part 4), and said Giant Chest. ---- CONTENTS: First, we opened the Free Chests Free Chest #1: 56 Gold, 1 Skeletons, and 10 Barbarians. Free Chest #2: 59 Gold, 3 Gems, 10 Archers, 1 Wizard Then the Silver Chest: 49 Gold, 5 Mortars, 6 Teslas Then the Golden Chest: 128 Gold, 12 Goblins, 27 Minions, 3 Tombstones, and 1 Golem. :) After that came the Crown Chest: 516 Gold, 4 Gems, 14 Fire Spirits, 16 Barbarians, 18 Minion Hordes, and 7 Mini P.E.K.K.As Then the Giant Chest: 1227 Gold, 207 Royal Giants, 27 Tombstones, and 1 Skeleton Army. And finally the Magical Chest: 601 Gold, 6 Royal Giants, 18 Mortars, 45 Minions, 4 Goblin Huts, 8 Rockets, 3 P.E.K.K.As, nothing special at the moment, but the last card was... a Princess! Well, everyone was amazed at the surprise in a seemingly garbage Magical Chest. I guess they call it like that for a reason. Oh, well, it was nice. Soon, we all went to rest. Closure Hopefully you enjoyed! If you disliked something, tell me what I can work on. Don't forget to suggest a character for next part, and possibly, a new name for the series. If you want me to add more features such as chest openings, say so. If you didn't exactly like these features, just say so as well. I will make the next Part based off all your comments. Bye for now! Category:Blog posts